Catspaw
by featherkitten
Summary: can I get an AOS mcspirk reboot of that ridiculous (and by ridiculous i mean incredible) TOS episode, catspaw, where the trio basically ends up in halloweentown and Spock criticizes witches' poetry and Bones ends up brainwashed (again) and Jim is irritated about being shackled to a wall next to a skeleton?


can I get an AOS mcspirk reboot of that ridiculous (and by ridiculous i mean incredible) TOS episode, catspaw, where the trio basically ends up in halloweentown and Spock criticizes witches' poetry and Bones ends up brainwashed (again) and Jim is irritated about being shackled to a wall next to a skeleton?

* * *

Jim sat on his chair at the bridge. He leaned to the side. Uhura looked back at him.

"Still no response, captain," she said.

"Keep it open." He jumped out of his chair. "I don't like this. Scott and Sulu should've contacted us again a half an hour ago but there's been nothing since the first check in."

Spock turned from his station. "They may have nothing to report. Our sensors indicate no life forms expect the landing party."

"Both of them are aware of landing party procedure," Jim said. "They should've checked in by now."

"Contact established," Uhura said.

"Jackson to the Enterprise."

"Enterprise. Kirk here."

"One to beam up, sir."

"One? What happened to the others?" He knew that he sounded panicked but didn't care.

"I'm ready sir." Jackson's tone was too neutral and Jackson normally wouldn't have ignored the question.

"Jackson!" Jim snapped.

Spock made his way over to him, passing Uhura as he went. She hoped that he would be able to calm Jim, especially since communications was down again. It didn't matter how she adjusted the frequency, it didn't change in the slightest. Odd. "I'm sorry but I can't get anything expect static."

"Notify the Transporter room to prepare to beam up one member of the landing party," Jim said. "Then have Doctor McCoy come to Transporter room."

"Yes sir," she said. Spock followed him out. She turned back to her station determined to keep trying to cut through the static.

* * *

"What's going on Jim?" Bones asked. They stood in the transporter room with Spock, and Kyle at the controls.

"Trouble." Jackson materialized onto the transporter. "Jackson were are the others?"

Jackson fell over. Bones rushed over and held Jackson in his lap. He felt for a pulse. "The man is dead."

The body was already cold but Jackson spoke before Bones could say that. Actually he didn't speak. The loud echoing voice couldn't have been Jackson's. "Captain Kirk can you hear me? There is a curse on your ship. Leave this place or you will die."

Jackson's head lolled over to the side. Jim looked at Bones. "Get him to sick bay and then we're beaming down."

* * *

The planet's surface was a rocky terrain, covered in fog. "Odd," Jim said. "Our probe didn't say there was fog."

"No cloud formations, no bodies of water, no changes in surface temperature," Spock said. "Under these conditions, fog is highly unlikely, Captain. According to our transporter co-ordinates this is the exact location from which Jackson was beamed up to the ship."

They stepped down slowly, into the path of swirling mist. "Well someone must have brought a fog machine here," Kirk said, with a wry smile. "Readings, Spock?"

"No kidding," Bones said.

"No indications of-picking up life form readings. Twenty four degrees mark seven. Range one thirty seven point one six meters. Multiple readings."

"Scott and Sulu?" Bones asked.

Jim got his communicator out. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise. Lieutenant Uhura here."

"Are you picking up anything now?"

* * *

A man sat in the captain's chair. "Report Mr Chekov."

"I am only picking up on the three of them Mister DeSalle," Chekov said. "There's nothing else living down there."

"Relay, Lieutenant."

"Captain we're only registering you three. Captain?" Static filled her ear piece.

* * *

"Can you hear us? Uhura!" Jim almost yelled into his communicator.

"Whatever this is it's getting thicker," Bones said, gesturing to the fog. "Could it be causing the interference?"

"There has to be some explanation," Jim said. "Spock are you still picking them up?"

"No change," Spock said.

"Stand-by alert," Jim said. They checked their phasers.

Bones put a hand up. "Listen. It's very-"

"Quiet," Jim finished.

There's an eerie wailing, then the three witches from Macbeth appeared. They said "Captain Kirk!" after each other.

Jim stepped forward. Bones and Spock each grabbed one of his arms. "Who are you?"

Two witches said "Go back!" and the third said "Go back! Remember the curse!"

"Wind shall rise," said the first witch.

"And fog descend," said the second.

"So leave here, all, or meet your end," the third finished.

They crackled maniacally before vanishing.

"Any thoughts Spock?" Jim asked.

"Very bad poetry, Captain," Spock said.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Useful thoughts."

"What we've just seen is not real."

"That's useful."

"However, on azimuth twenty four, at just over one hundred metres, there are definitely life forms. Erratic, confused, but definitely registering."

"That's where we're going."  
A strong gust of wind blew them back. "That was a pretty real illusion," Bones said. They walked on again. "Jim."

There was a castle cut from the local rock, and a door opened. "This is the source of the life form readings," Spock said. "They're inside, somewhere."

Jim got out his communicator again. "Kirk to Enterprise. Enterprise, come in."

"Is this how we lost contact with the first landing party?" Bones asked.

"What about it, Spock?" Jim asked. "Does this structure have anything to do with communicator interference?"

"I don't believe so. There's no indication of anything that would cause such interference. Nor do our sensors register the life forms inside."

"And it doesn't pick up on our ship's sensors. Could there be a force field of some kind? Cutting into our sensor scan?"

"Then it would affect Spock's tricorder too, wouldn't it?" Bones asked.

"Would it? I wonder." Cautiously they entered the castle.

Once inside they were greeted by an angry, spitting black cat, wearing a large gem on its collar. It ran off with it's tail wagging/

"Three witches, what appears to be a castle and a black cat," Bones said. "This is like some cruel Halloween prank."

"Trick or treat," Jim said.

"Trick or treat?" Spock asked.

"We'll have to explain it to you one day," Jim said. "Let's look around first." He sent Bones and Spock off in different directions.

* * *

"They're gone," Chekov said. "They simply stopped registering."

"Check for malfunctions," DeSalle said.

"I did, sir, as soon as it happened."

"Just like Scotty and Sulu," Uhura said.

"Maybe they encountered a magnetic field or some other obstruction," DeSalle said. "Mister Chekov, re-calibrate your sensors. If you need help-"

"I can do zat sir."

"Lieutenant Uhura, continue in your efforts to break through that static interference."

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them. Corridors stretched out in front of them. "Straight ahead, Spock?" Jim asked.

"The readings would indicate so," Spock said.

"Dust, cobwebs," Bones said. "I'm beginning to hate Halloween."

The black cat was sitting in front of them. Then the stone floor moved away and dumped the three of them into the dungeon.

There was a rack, and a skeleton shackled next to them. The three of them couldn't remember blacking out. Everything had happened in a blink.

"Spock? Bones?"

"I am undamaged, Captain."

"Bones?" He saw another skeleton chained to the wall. "Bones!"

"I'm fine," Bones said. "I hate Halloween." Jim would have kissed him if they weren't all chained to the wall.

"Dungeons, curses, skeletons and iron maidens," Jim said. "They're all Earth manifestations. Why?"

"I do not know, but these things do exist," Spock said. "They are real."

"Could this be an Earth parallel development of some sort?" Bones said. "Maybe there's a third Spock here." He shuddered even though they all knew he didn't mean it. Bones adored Spock even if it had taken him a while to admit it.

"None of this parallels any human development," Jim said. "It's more like a human nightmare."

"As if someone knew what it was that terrifies man most on an instinctive level," Spock said.

"Ghost stories," Jim said. Footsteps sounded and then the dungeon door opened. Down the steps walked in Scotty and Sulu. At first they were relieved but then they realized that their eyes were glazed over as if they were in a trance.

"Put down the phaser Scotty!" Jim shouted.

"They appear to be drugged," Bones said. "Look at their eyes. Hardly blink at all."

"Neither did Jackson just before he collapsed," Spock said.

"They are alive," Jim stated. "Scotty! Sulu! Can you hear me?"

Sulu held up a large ring of keys. He undid their shackles and motioned for them to leave. They kept their phasers pointed to the back as the trio followed them down a corridor. Jim threw himself at Scotty. Sulu punched Jim and Spock threw Sulu to the ground. Bones tried to wrestle the phaser from Scotty's grip.

"Stop!" With that exclamation the corridor faded away into red plush furnishings and a bald man with a little beard, wearing a golden gown sat on a throne on a raised dais.

"Whoever you are, you've proven your skill at creating illusion," Jim said. "Now I want to know why and what you've done to my men."

"Where did your race get this ridiculous predilection for resistance?" the man asked. "You examine any object, you question everything. Is it not enough to accept what is?"

"Not when one of my men is dead because of it and two others turned into mindless zombies."

"NO, not mindless. These two are merely controlled, Captain Kirk. Oh, yes, we know who you are. All of you." He turned to the cat and said in a baby voice "Don't we, my precious?"

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

"My name is Korob. And as for bringing you here, it was you who quite contrarily insisted upon coming. You were warned to stay away."

"Why? For what reason? Why all the mumbo-jumbo?"

"Mumbo-jumbo?" The cat meowed at Korob. "Oh! Oh, no, I assure you it was not that, Captain."

"Mapping expeditions have charted this solar system before," Spock said. "There never have been any life forms on Pyris Seven."

"It is of no importance that we are not native to this planet." The cat loudly meowed. "Oh! I'm told that I've been an inattentive host, gentlemen. You will join me for something to refresh yourselves." He left his throne and the cat followed.

"That cat," Bones said. Jim repeated him.

"There are ancient Earth legends about wizards and their familiars," Spock said. "Demons in animal forms sent by Satan to serve the wizard."

"Superstition," Jim said.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am merely reporting it."

"You are the different one, Mister Spock," Korob said. "You do not think like the others. There are no colors to your patterns of logic. There's only black and white. You see all this around you, yet you do not believe."

"He didn't grow up with Halloween," Bones said.

"I do not understand that reference, therefore it also is of no importance," Korob said. "Gentlemen, I can be most hospitable." He waved his wand and the table was loaded with food. "Do be seated."

Bones crossed his arms. "We're not hungry."

"I insist." They all sat down at the table.

"All right, Korob," Jim said. "What do you want from us?"

"For the moment, merely that you eat and enjoy. Oh, Doctor, do try the wine. You'll find it excellent."

"Start explaining," Jim said. "We won't tell you anything until you release our friends and explain yourself." The three of them glared daggers at him.

"Surely there's some way to tempt you." The food vanished and their plates are now filled with cut gemstones. "Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires. All the crystalline forms that you cherish above all things. A fortune of them for each of you if you leave here without further inquiry."

"We could manufacture a ton of these on our ship," Jim said. "We won't leave without our friends and an answer to what happened to Jackson."

"I don't understand," Korob said. "I read-"

"Whatever it is you read, you read it wrong," Jim said. "We'll leave when we have our friends back."

"You are most unpredictable," Korob said. "Perhaps I have made a small mistake. Nevertheless, you have passed the tests."

"Tests?" Bones demanded.

"Yes. Our analysis of you may have been in some small way in error, but you were warned to stay away and yet you came to save your comrades. That proves loyalty. Your bravery was tested and you did not frighten. And despite my failure with these bright baubles, I perceive that you cannot be bribed. In many ways you are quite admirable." The cat meowed. "Quite right. Go at once, yes." The cat left, and a few moments later a dark haired woman in a loose black dress entered the room. She was wearing a pendant like the cat's collar. "Gentlemen, my colleague. Sylvia."  
Sylvia smiled like a cat that had caught a canary. "Doctor McCoy, Mister Spock and Captain Kirk. You wanted to know what we did to your men. Actually it's a simple matter for us to probe the minds of creatures like yourself."

"Mind probing? Hypnosis?" Spock asked.

"You like to think of yourselves as complex creatures, but you're flawed. One gains admittance to your minds through many levels. You have too many to keep track of yourselves. There are unguarded entrances to any human mind."

"Telepathy?" Spock asked.

"Not entirely, no. Telepathy doesn't imply control and I assure you that I have full control over your friends."

Kirk threw the gems in Scotty's face and jumped on him to wrestle the phaser out of his grip. "Don't move!" He walked over to Spock and handed him the phaser. "Cover them. Now, I want the rest of our weapons and our equipment. I want some answers."

"Put that weapon down! Captain, it seems so foolish of you to insist on demonstrations." She held up a model Enterprise on a chain. "In the mythology of your race this is called sympathetic magic. Jackson, the crew member who returned to the ship. You wondered what killed him. I made an image of him. In the essence of my thoughts the image was Jackson. And when I killed the image and knew that it was dead, he died."

"You can't think a man to death," Jim said.

"Your communicator," she said. It appeared on the table. "Now, signal your ship." She moved the model into a candle flame.

"Don't," Korob said. "Sylvia, don't."

"Kirk to Enterprise. Come in. Come in."

The ship's alarms were blaring. "Captain?" Uhura said. "Where are you? Are the others alright?"

"Never mind about us. What's happening up there?"

"The temperature is rising," Chekov said. "It's up sixty degrees in the past thirty seconds. We're burning up, sir."

"DeSalle, channel bypass power into your heat dissipation units," Jim said.

"We've already done it, Captain. It had no effect. We're cooking up here."

"All right. I'll handle it down here. Kirk out." He took the model from Sylvia and the phaser from Spock. "You've won."

"You can relax now, Captain. Your ship is safe."

The temperature was going back to normal as they tried to raise Jim again.

"Captain, you've seen something of our science," Korob said. "Now tell us about yours."

"You seem to be singing a different tune," Jim said. "I'd rather know more about yours. You call it magic, you call it science. It seems unrelated to both of them."

"What would you name it, Captain?"

"I wouldn't attempt to name it, but you seem to do with your mind what we do with tools. You alter matter, move it about by telekinesis."

"Yes, we can change the molecular structure."

"Korob, you talk too much," she said.

"You kept Scott and Sulu as catspaws to lure us down here," Bones said. "How'd you know we'd come?"

"Oh, we didn't have to know. They knew."

Sylvia walked in front of Korob. "Enough of this! You will tell us what we want to know."

"It's too late for threats," Jim said. "You let me contact the ship. How long do you think it will it be before a search party arrives?" His crew would get them out of this if they had to call in the whole of Starfleet.

"Some time, Captain. Quite some time." Korob looked at the model of the Enterprise and suddenly it was encased in a block of perspex. "There will be no search party, Captain Kirk. An impenetrable force field around your ship, Captain. It will not hinder orbit, but your people are prisoners within it."

On the bridge Chekov exclaimed "It's some kind of a force field, sir! But not like any other I've ever heard of before. It's not coming from anywhere. It's simply all around us!"

"I would advise you to co-operate, Captain," Sylvia said. "Forcible extraction of the information we wish from you is not complicated, but it is extremely painful and it has a certain draining effect."

"We have nothing to discuss," Jim said.

"Take them to their cell." Korob gave the phaser to Scotty. Bones, Spock and Jim started to leave.

"Wait," Slyvia said. "The doctor will stay. Your turn will be next, Captain. It makes little difference. Take them out of here."

* * *

 **"** Wave length analysis, Mister Chekov?" DeSalle asked.

"It will not analyze, sir."

"All right, but it's there and it's real. If it's real, it can be affected. Engineering, stand by to divert all power systems to the outer hull. Prepare impulse engines for generation of maximum heat directed as ordered. Maybe we can't break it, but I'll bet you credits to navy beans we can put a dent in it."

Jim and Spock were shackled to the wall. "How long has it been?"

"Twenty two minutes, seventeen seconds."

"Thanks. If their hurting Bones, I swear I'm going to-"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon. Jim, they must seem quite familiar to you. Since their inspired by this Halloween."

"Familiar. Startling. Not rational."

"Precisely. I refer you to the psychological theory of the racial subconscious. The universal myths, symbols."

"Ghosts, witches."

"And dungeons and castles and black cats. They all belong to the twilight world of consciousness."

"They tried to tap our conscious mind."

"And they missed. They reached basically only the subconscious. Korob seemed puzzled by your reaction to the environment he'd provided."

"He expected me to react as though it were all normal. Well, he admitted that they weren't native to this planet."

"And not to have a knowledge of our scientific methods is most unlikely for any life form we've met in this galaxy."  
"They refer to us as creatures, as though we were some species that they were unfamiliar with. If we're creatures, I wonder what they're really like."

"Evidently something totally alien in all respects."

"Agreed. Totally alien. And I don't like hostile strangers showing such an acute interest in our galaxy, our world, Spock. Especially not when our friends are at stake. When I get out of here I'm going to deck them." The door opens and Bones entered with Scotty and Sulu. His eyes were glazed. Sulu unchained Jim.

"Oh, Bones," Jim said.

* * *

"You forget what we were sent here for."

"I forget nothing. I'm not a puppet, Korob, like you."

"You're a traitor."

"You are a fool. We have nothing like this and I like it. To touch, to feel to understand the idea of luxury I like it. And I don't intend to leave it." She ran her hands around her body. Oh, to have this form and not the small senseless one she usually had. Perhaps the captives could provide even more sensations. Especially Captain Kirk.

"We have a duty to the old ones."

"What do they know of sensations? This is a new world."

"You're cruel. You torture our specimens."

"And that, too, is a new sensation. I find it stimulating."

"You're wrong! You're discarding everything we live by."

"I live by my own decisions. You're a weak fool, Korob."

"I have the power."

"But you're afraid to use it. Don't threaten me. I can squash you and that would be an interesting sensation, yes. I find I like these new sensations. Don't try to push me."

The door opened and the group entered. "Captain. It's time for our talk. Korob, leave us alone and take these men with you." Korob picked up the communicator and the model of the Enterprise from the table.

"This is not ended, Sylvia."

"But it may end soon, old man." He left, followed by Bones, Scotty and Sulu.

"What now? You wave your magic wand and destroy my mind, too?"

"There's no real damage to the mind, Captain, simply a drain of knowledge and will."

"You don't call that damage?"

"Why should I?"

"You'd know if you had compassion. But you don't experience that sensation. The crew of the Enterprise do. Release us."

"I come from a world without sensation as you and I now know it. It excites me. I want more."

"You seem to need us. Why?"

"Because you have knowledge which I lack. but were our abilities put together. Tell me about power, Captain. How does it feel?"

As Korob watched from behind a screen, Kirk put his hand on her shoulder. He stroked her neck and face. "What about Korob?"

"He is a fool. I'll do without him. But you? Why do I find you different? Why would it be so difficult to dispose of you?"

"Why don't you simply probe my mind and get what you want?"

"No, not that, not for you. What I want is a joining. My mind to yours willingly. Think of the secrets you could learn. Think of the power that would be yours. Anything you can imagine, I can give you."

"You're very persuasive. What happens if I go along?"

"Then everything would be ours together. I've never conceived of the idea of togetherness before. It excites me. You excite me. Why?"

"For the same reasons you excite me. You're a very beautiful woman." He kissed her. He hoped that Bones and Spock would understand, even if they would be upset with him later.

"You find me beautiful? But I can be many women." She turned into a young blonde woman, scantly dressed. "You like what you see." She turned into a white haired woman with her hair down up but two ponytails handing out from the bun, wearing loose floral shirt and pants. She looked ridiculous actually. If the situation wasn't so serious he'd wonder why fashion was the way it was in space. "Or do you prefer me as I was?" She turned back into herself.

"You have a knack for giving me difficult choices." He kissed her again. "You have nothing like that where you come from?"

"Nothing."

"Your people, when they come here."

"They're like, like feathers in the wind without the transmuter.

He nuzzled her neck. "Transmuter?"

"The source. You will learn. I will teach you later. Later."

"Then it's a device. You do use tools."

"It gives only form. You're teaching me substance."

"You haven't changed your mind? You won't return home?"

"My home is here with you. A billion worlds of sensation to pick and choose." Another kiss, then he let her go and her eyes widened.

"You are using me. You hold me in your arms and there is no fire in your mind. You're trying to deceive me! It's here," she held up her gem, "like words on a page. You are using me."

"And why not? You've been using me and my crew." Sulu, Scotty and Bones entered.

"You will be swept away. You, your men, your ship, your worlds!"

* * *

"I don't see any change," Uhura said.

"It's there, Lieutenant," DeSalle said.

"It was that electrical field we set up," Chekov said, Mister DeSalle, that dent you wanted. It's not much, but it is a start."

"Keep it up, Mister Chekov. Channel the entire output of reactors one, two, and three into the relay stations. Whatever it is, it's starting to weaken."

* * *

Korob rushed in and unshackled everyone. "I've released the model of your ship from the crystal, although they would have freed themselves soon. It's difficult to control so many things in so little time." He handed over the phaser and communicator. "Here. You must go before she finds the weapon is missing."

"I'm not leaving without my men," Jim said.

"They're not your men anymore. They belong to Sylvia. I can no longer control them or her. She's irrational. The strain of adopting to your form, the insatiable desire for sensation and experience. She's a great danger and it was not necessary. We could have entered your galaxy in peace."

"You came in a ship?" Spock asked.

"We used the transmuter."

"Transmuter," Jim said. "Yes, she mentioned that."

"There's no time to explain now. She means to destroy us all. There might still be a chance. Quickly. Come."

They cautiously went along the corridors, and heard a cat's snarl. There on a wall was the shadow of a very large feline.

"Fascinating," Spock whispered.

"Why a cat?" Jim asked.

"Racial memories. The cat is the most ruthless, most terrifying of animals, as far back as the sabre-toothed tiger."

"I think I can stop her," Korob said.

"You'd better let us." Jim drew the phaser. "It's out of energy. She must have drained it. We could have jumped Scotty and Sulu at any time. We didn't know. No way out."

"It's my problem. She's one of my kind. Come quickly." The giant cat pads down the corridor as they retreat back into the dungeon. They walked until they got to the hole in the ceiling that Spock, Jim and Bones originally fell through.

"Do you think you can make it?" Jim asked Spock. He crouched down and held his hands together.

"Ready when you are, Captain."

"Get ready," Jim told Korob.

Spock climbed onto Jim's hands and Jim pushed him up. Spock grabbed the edge of the hole and climbed up. Korob watched the cat poke it's head through the door.

"No! Get back. Get back. Get back! Get back!"

"Korob," Jim said, "that door won't last."

"Get back!" The door was pushed in and he was crushed underneath it. Jim ran to his aid. "Go. Go!" He stopped moving and Jim picked up his wand.

"Quickly, Captain." He held out his arms, Jim grabbed him and was pulled out.

"Korob seemed to think this was important. Said something about a transmuter." He threw the wand up to Spock.

"Captain, a bit more alacrity, if you please." Jim used the door to get some leverage and Spock pulled him the rest of the way.

* * *

"Captain," Spock said. Bones arrived to take a swing at them with a morning-star. Kirk punches him as Spock kicked Scotty.

"Bones! It's us!" Then Sulu arrived. Spock neck-pinched Scotty. Kirk parried Sulu's martial arts attack until he threw him against a door, knocking him out.

"Jim!" Bones woke up only for Spock to punch him. Bones fell down.

"Well, at least we found them."

"Fortuitous, Captain. And now that we have them all together?" The cat arrived "A most unpleasant situation, Captain. If only your phaser had some power.

"Maybe we do." He held up the wand. "Sylvia, I have the transmuter. It's mine now."

"You're very clever, Captain. More so than I'd imagined. Clever, resourceful and handsome."

"Don't let her touch the wand, Captain." She stroked her pedant and her and Jim vanished.

* * *

"Don't you get tired of these games?" Jim asked.

"I've never played games. Give it to me."

"I wasn't sure before, but I am now. This is the source of your power, isn't it. The transmuter."

"No, not the source. It's merely an amplifier. The mind is the source. Mine is simple, but yours has the key but you don't know how to use it."

"I catch on quickly."

"It is not too late, Captain James Kirk. Come with me. I'll teach you. You'll teach me."

"Why? Because your people have nothing of your own? Is that why you need us?"

"We need your dreams, your ambition. With them, I can build. Give me the transmuter."

"No."

"You fool. Don't you know what you're giving up?"

"Yes. You tortured my friends and then men I loved. You ask for love and return pain instead."

She held the phaser. "Korob was wrong. I didn't destroy all your weapons. Give me the transmuter. Give it to me!"

Jim smashed the wand against the table, and there is a blinding blue light.

* * *

Jim was standing on the rocks holding a phaser. Spock approached wearing his tricorder. Bones, Scotty and Sulu followed him.

"What happened, Jim?" Bones asked.

"That'll take some explaining, Bones. I am very relieved that we didn't blow up."

"Everything's vanished," Scotty said.  
"Not everything," Jim said. By his feet were two tiny blue fluffy creatures with stick-thin arms and legs, and squid's tentacles for faces. "Korob and Sylvia as they really are. Their forms were an illusion, just like the castle and everything else. Only the power pack gave them reality."

"Fascinating," Spock said. "A life form totally alien to our galaxy. If we could preserve and study this-" The creatures collapsed into smoke.

"Too late," Bones said. "All of this, just an illusion."

"No illusion. Jackson is dead. Kirk to Enterprise. Come in."

"Standing by, Captain," Uhura said.

"Five to beam up," Jim said.

* * *

I'm assuming adjusting the frequency usually changes the sound even if it doesn't clear it. But I could be really wrong.


End file.
